The Princess and the Pauper
by LoveBloom87
Summary: Stella as The Princess and Bloom as the Pauper- two girls who look amazingly alike. The girls' paths are fated to cross when Princess Stella is captured and Bloom, her look-alike, must try to save her. Can Bloom pretend to be the princess and save the day? And what happens when King sky fall's in love with Bloom mistaking her for Princess Stella? Parings: BxS,SxB,LxN,RxM,FxH,TxT
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer: i don't own Winx club nor barbie_

* * *

Long ago and far away in a vilage on solaria something amazing had happened. At the exact time two idenical baby girls were born. One, was a baby princess,with long golden hair, and brownish-yellow eyes, her name was Stella.  
The other baby girl was named had long ruby red hair with bright blue eyes her name was Bloom. She was not a princess because her family was so poor and needed to find a way to feed their daughter.  
Many years past and the princess was learning her royal duties while bloom was working as a pauper paying off all the money her parents had borrowed to feed her. Both their lives so different it was not surprizing that they never met but fate said other wise.

* * *

Normal POV

Oh! Miss Stella we're late, late, late!  
We have 20, maximum 22 minutes, for your royal fitting.  
And then it's move, move, move to your speech at the historical society!  
After that we have to rush, and I mean rush, to the horticultural society for tea.  
Ugh... Then there's...

**Stella **All my life I've always wanted

To have one day just for me

Nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be  
With no lessons, lords, or lunches  
Or to-do list in the way  
No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay  
oh that would be my day

**Bloom**  
All my life I've always wanted  
To have one day for myself  
Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf  
With no hems in need of pressing  
And no sleeves in disarray  
No wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet  
And no dept to pay

(spoken):  
Huh! Madame damara!

What do you think I'm running here, a cabaret? asked Damara

I would have said a debtor's prison. said bloom while rolling her eyes

Keep laughing, you'll be working for me for another 37 years.

But I already paid off more then half! said bloom

But there's interest isn't there?  
Your parents should have thought of that before they borrowed so much.

They did it to feed me! yelled bloom

Their mistake.

(singing)

**Bloom:**What would it be like to be

**Stella:**What would it be like to be

**bloom:**Free

**Stella:**Free

Free to try crazy things

**Bloom:**  
Free from endless IOU's

**Stella:**  
Free to fly

**Bloom:**  
Free to sing

**Stella:**  
And marry whom I choose

(SPOKEN)

Queen Luna :  
I'm so sorry, my darling, but as you know it is vital that you marry King Sky.  
It is the only way to take care of our people.

I know, it's my duty Stella with a fake smile

Ah! And look another engagement gift Stella! said Luna

(Singing)

**Stella:**  
You would think that I'm so lucky  
That I have so many things  
I'm realizing that every present comes with strings

**Bloom:**  
Though I know I have so little  
My determination's strong  
People will gather around the world to hear my song

**Lady: **can i come along!

**Stella:**  
Now I fear I'll never be

**Bloom:**  
Soon I will forever be

**BOTH:**  
Free

I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away  
I could take flight but would it be right  
My conscience tells me stay

**Stella:**  
I'll remain forever royal

**Bloom:**  
I'll repay my parent's debt

**BOTH:**  
Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret

**Stella:**  
But I'll never stop believing

**Bloom:**  
She can never stop my schemes

**BOTH:**  
There's more to living than gloves and gowns and threads and seams  
In my dreams  
I'll be free!

* * *

_AN: YAY! first chapter i know it's short. This story is pretty much like the barbie the princess and the pauper. Never too old to like barbie!_


	2. New Friends

_An:Got my computer back and here is another chapter_

* * *

Stella pov

ugh... being a princess is hard right ginger _(Stellas poodle in season 4)_. Well you got it easy because you a little poodle  
Haha look at me im talking to a little poodle what I need are my -

FRIENDS yelled Layla and Musa running into stellas room makeing ginger fall on the floor

Girls! Said stella giving her friends hugs over joyed to see her friends

stella... we heard about the marriage and we agree with you 100% said layla

thanks girls... you two are lucky you can marry who you want... i have to marry a complete stranger... said stella

well it's not that bad to have an arranged marriage stella said musa

that easy for you to say you two get to marry the one's you love I DON'T

well... who did you want to marry stella asked musa

...brandon...

ooooo stella's in love with under class oo la la said layla

very funny... it's just we have a lot in common and-

(Knock-knock)

hold that thought- Come in

Hello your highness, hello Princess Musa, hello Princess Layla said brandon

hiiii brandon said Layla and Musa while pushing Stella in front of them

Hi bran-...wait your highness... why the sudden formality asked stella

The queen sent me aparently the ambassador has arrived with a gift for you princess said Brandon dodging the question

The ambassador... here today!but i really wanted to be with my friends today...*sigh*

Stella...

hmmm

Your going to need your cape brandon said

I am? Why?

15 minutes later Brandon had brought Stella, Musa and Layla and their pet's to the village.

Their's nothing like some fresh air to left your spirits said brandon

We wish it were that simple said layla

Come on Ginger

Come here Pepe

Let's go Milly

It feel's so good to be out of our kingdoms! said musa

yeah, because nobody knows who we are with these capes on musa stella pointed out

True, true said musa

Mmmm that smells good said layla looking at a food cart

Well then i will be right back! said brandon

ok Brandon said Stella

Guys listen... do you hear that music said musa

yeah it's so pretty said layla

come on let's go see said stella

**Bloom:**Like a bird that flies in the morning light Or a butterfly in the spring

**Flora: **When your spirit rides on the winds of hope You'll find your wings

**Techna: **For you're always free to begin again And you're always free to believe

**All:** When you find the place That your heart belongs...

Before they could finish singing Damara came out of nowhere and started yelling

What do you think your doing here! said damara grabbing the jar filled with money and taking it

HEY! that was our money. yelled flora

yeah.. well you owe me money so suck it up! said Damara walking off

but before bloom, flora, and techna could leave stella, and musa, and layla came and put 3 pieces of gold (each) in to the jar

That was a beautiful song said stella

Thanks my mom taught...it...to...me

Whoa bloom she looks just like you! said flora

yeah its amazing and i think im going to pass out from the excitement. said layla

me too said musa

well come sit down before you do said techna bringing them over to some chairs

we could be sisters said Stella

Both: whats your name

You first

ok...my name is Stella, and thats Musa, and Layla

Stella? Musa? Layla? you have the same name's as the princess's said bloom

Well...

Oh... your highness im Bloom and that's Flora and techna

Aren't you three suppose be inside the castle asked flora

Were enjoying are first/last day of freedom before we get married said layla

to a total stranger Stella added

well at least your not an servant said bloom

a servant?

Well let's just say...

Bloom to Stella:  
If I'd like to have my breakfast hot  
Madame Damara will make me pay  
And I have to fetch the eggs myself  
And the barn's a mile away  
It's cold and wet and still I get  
An omlette on my plate  
But in my head I'm back in bed  
Snuggled up and sleeping late

Princess Stella (SPOKEN):  
Really?

Techna:  
Really, but it's alright. I mean, were kinda used to it.  
And you?

Musa:  
Well...

Techna:  
Well?

Musa to Techna:  
If I want some eggs I ring the bell  
And the maid comes running in  
And she serves them on a silver tray  
And she brings a cookie tin  
And while I eat, she rubs my feet  
And strolling minstrels play  
But I'd rather be in my library reading music books all day

Techna:  
I'm just like you

Musa:  
You are?

Techna to Musa:  
You're just like me  
There's somewhere else we'd rather be  
Somewhere that's ours  
Somewhere that dreams come true  
Yes, I am a girl like you  
You'd never think that it was so

But now I've met you and I know

It's plain as day, sure as the sky is blue  
That I am a girl like you

Layla:  
So! You're all singer's?

Flora:  
No, we work at Madame Damara's penitentiary, uh, I mean Dress Emporium.

_(An: Yes bloom,flora,and techna all work at the same place but bloom works daily flora and techna work partly)_

Layla:  
I love Madame Damara's Dresses!

Flora:  
I made the one you're wearing.

Layla:  
You made this? The design looks so complicated!

Flora:  
Oh, but it isn't really...

Flora to Layla:  
First I choose a fabric from the rack  
And I pin the pattern down  
And I stitch it in the front and back  
And it turns into a gown

Layla:  
I wear the gown, without my crown  
And dance around my room

Bloom and Stella:  
And imagine life without the strife of an unfamiliar groom

Stella:  
But I'd never let my Mother know.  
I wouldn't want to disappoint her.

Bloom:  
we completely understand.

Stella & (Bloom):  
I'm just like you (I think that's true)  
You're just like me (Yes, I can see)

BOTH:  
We take responsibility

Layla & (Flora):  
We carry through (We carry through)

BOTH:  
Do what we need to do  
Yes, I am a girl like you

Musa & (techna):  
I'm just like you (I'm just like you)  
You're just like me (You're just like me)

BOTH:  
It's something anyone can see

the princess's & (the paupers):  
A heart that beats (A heart that beats)

All Six:  
A voice that speaks the truth  
Yes, I am a girl like you!

I think were all going to be bestest friends said stella

All: Agreed

* * *

_AN: I think there will be another chapter Saturday maybe sunday_


	3. Meet Baltor

_(AN:Hey LoveBloom87's sister here, I and her best friend will be taking over her stories for a while since she kinda got into a car accident recently_

_So Enjoy! sorry it's short but Im new at this)_

* * *

_In the Mines_

"Oh! What idiot put this in here" said Icy while pointing to a black round stone

"That would be me"! Exclaimed stormy

"Why"?

"because we are mining gold Icy duh"! stormy explained

"Oh... Stormy let me ask you something"

"What Icy"?

"Is this shiny like gold" Asked Icy

"No"

"THEN IT"S NOT GOLD!" yelled Icy

"Oh... said Stormy"

"I swear Stormy sometimes you are just-"

_before Icy was finished she got cut of by the sound of an elevator_

"It"s Baltor quick hide"

"To late he already see's you" Said Baltor

"Oh hello Baltor, hehe, where your devil of a dog" asked Stormy

"I sent Darkar to follow those annoying princess's" Said Baltor "Soo where is the gold?"

"Here Baltor, only one piece left" Said Icy handing him the piece of gold

"The last piece left Huh"? He said "YES"

_[How can I Refuse]_

_Baltor:_  
I've been bowing  
I've been scraping  
I've been lying like a rug  
And for ten long years I've had to pay my dues  
But today I am escaping  
For the last gold has been dug  
It was waiting there, so how could I refuse?

I'm returning home a hero  
Who's discovered mighty wealth  
And what better husband could a princess choose?  
I'm the suitor who will suit her  
Bring the kingdom back to health  
And I'll wear the crown, for how could I refuse?

Raise every glass  
And rouse every cheer!  
Praise that the reign of Baltor is here!  
Master in charge of all that I see  
All hail me!

And by marrying the princess I get all that I desire  
Like a moat  
An ermine coat  
And palace views

Even though she treats me coldly  
It's a sign of inner fire  
For inside she's thinking  
"How can I refuse?"

_[Spoken]_

Icy:  
Right, except there's one little problem, boss.

Baltor:  
That's Prince Boss to you!

Icy:  
Right, the queen decided to marry off the princess to the king of Eraklyon

Baltor:  
What?! Making a decision without me?! Who does she think she is?

Stormy:  
Uh, the Queen?

Baltor:  
You simpering simpleton!

Stormy:  
Well, she is the Queen. She's got a crown and a scepter and sits in her big fancy chair...

Baltor:  
Silencio!

No! I wont let go! This peasant son won't turn and run because some reckless royal chose another beau

[Singing]

Ah...it's...a temporary setback  
It's a momentary lapse  
But conviently my ego doesn't bruise  
And the moment that I get back I will show them who's the boss  
You can bet your bullion there'll be no "I do's"  
Yes suppose the girl goes missing  
And the king says "au revoir"  
Then I find her  
Bring her back and make the news  
Then the queen will be so grateful  
That she'll pledge the heir to moi  
And I'll humbly tell her  
"How can I refuse?"

When our ceremony's over  
I'll arise and take the throne  
And that nitwit Stella can kiss my shoe  
For the kingdom and the castle will be mine and mine alone  
If the crown should fit then how can I refuse?

ALL:

So get ready with the roses and stand by with the champagne  
When you've got a brilliant plan you never lose  
Yes before the chapter closes  
I'll be as big as Charlemagne  
It's a thankless job but how can I refuse  
How can I refuse?

"See this is why he is the boss Stormy" said Icy

_Stormy just rolled her __eyes _

* * *

_(AN: I know, Baltor is the jerk in the story. Because I thought it would fit his character. And I made Darkar the dog because their both the color brown and because I couldn't think of another name.)  
R&R_


End file.
